Honoka Yukishiro
Tóth Honoka Yukishiro (aka Hannah Whitehouse in the English Name) is one of the main characters in Futari wa Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure White. Although she didn't even know she existed at first, Honoka eventually became best friends with Nagisa Misumi, admiring her for her courage and cheerful attitude. Honoka is a gentle, understanding girl who always put others before herself. She is very smart, even being called the "Queen of Knowledge" by her classmates, and often uses this to help people. However, Honoka may also be quite strict, and when she thinks someone has not done all of their work, she'll force them to do it. She is, however, doing this because she cares. Although she is the crush of almost every boy in school, she is not interested in most of them, but she has shown to care very much for some boys, namely Fujimura Shougo, her childhood friend, and Kiriya, a new boy at school who she is helping understand people's feelings. In addition, she is a strong and wise man called thieves or robbers, and even the thief a "Tee Yai" is to surrender bowed respectfully to her on behalf of the Queen of the intellectual as ever bowled. Appearance Honoka has long, dark blue hair and eyes. She wears her hair down and clips her bangs to the side. As a civilian, she is seen wearing a white jacket, a pale yellow dress and white shoes. In the Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart movie, Honoka was seen wearing a long, blue and white dress, with white gloves, a light blue frilly decoration on the bottom, a big blue bow on the back and white high heel shoes. She wore her hair in a bun and her bangs to the side as usual. She also wore winterwear clothes which was a white hat, blue snow goggles, a white fur coat, white mittens, blue pants and darker blue snow boots. Honoka was also seen wearing a white lab coat and glasses at school. Attacks *'Marble Screw '- She holds Cure Black's hand while saying white thunder and black saying black thunder the colored thunders strike'd their hands they begin to glow while white saying our beautiful souls and black saying shall crush your evil heart black and white put's their hands right at the enemy saying Marble Screw. *'Rainbow Therapy' - A move which was seldom used by Cure Black and Cure White. This combines the power of a Black Pulsar and a White Pulsar to form a healing aura that cleanses an object or person of Zakenna influence. *'Rainbow Storm' - A move performed by Cure Black and Cure White using Rainbow Gauntlets given to them by Pollun after he was giving the power of the Prism Stones. Launches a powerful rainbow coloured blast which overwhelms enemies. *'Marble Screw Max' - An enhanced version of the Marble Screw that Cure Black and Cure White are able to use after Mepple and Mipple are upgraded in Max Heart. *'Marble Screw Max Spark' - Using the Sparkle Bracelets, Cure Black and Cure White can further enhance the power of the Marble Screw Max. *'Extreme Luminario' - A combination attack performed by Cure Black, Cure White and Shiny Luminous. Luminous fires rainbow power from her Heartiel Baton which powers of Black and White, allowing them to launch a rainbow coloured blast at the opponent. Trivia *Honoka's birthday is on April 4. *Her zodiac is Aries. *Honoka's blood type is B. *As Cure White, she has the darkest hair of all the Cures. *Honoka is the first Pretty Cure to be excellent in academics. *Honoka is the first Pretty Cure Pretty with the elderly person in the family. *Honoka and Mai Mishou have some similarities. *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Honoka is represented by the gardenia, which symbolizes purity and elegance in the Language of Flowers. *Her favorite flower is Aster. *She wishes to receive a Nobel prize and to become a scientist. *Her idol is Dr. Breakstone (or Professor Brainstorm,). *Cure White is one of the nine Pretty Cures not to have their hair color matching their theme color. She has dark blue hair whilst her theme color is white. *She is the first person to use a slang/curse word ("Like hell I am!" - Episode 8) *The characters in Honoka's surname can be switched to form Shirayuki, which is the same spelling as the surname of Hime Shirayuki, which makes them the first unrelated Cures to have a surname with the same meaning. *She is one of three Pretty Cures whose Cure name has a color in it, along with Cure Black and Cure Rouge (French for "red"). *Like all pretty Cure series, there is always a smart cure, Cure white is the originator of this tradition. *Honoka will appear as Cure White to give the 10th anniversary congratulatory message at the beginning of episode 34 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Gallery Cure White introduces herself.jpg|"Emissary of Light, I am Cure White!" Pretty Cure Series.jpg LaTale Cure Black and Cure White.png|Cure Black and White (LaTale Online) Visual of Hana and Nagisa trying to look after their baby teammates.jpg|Visual of Hana and Nagisa trying to look after their baby teammates Visual of Futari wa Pretty Cure and Hugtto Pretty Cure teaming up to fight Miden.jpg|Visual of Futari wa Pretty Cure and Hugtto Pretty Cure teaming up to fight Miden Visual of Black, White and Yell dodging Miden's attack.jpg|Visual of Black, White and Yell dodging Miden's attack Merchandise Agon1409756892.jpeg 18383.jpg 02 - Copy (5).jpg $(KGrHqJ,!p!E8VlcdTvpBPPS1PpUcg~~60_12.JPG $(KGrHqZ,!rYFCJQJUD0DBQ0d,0eRVg~~60_3.JPG $(KGrHqV,!isFC8TOd7BSBQ0d,rt23Q~~60 3.JPG 18382.jpg bandai_cure_white01.jpg 02 - Copy (3).jpg $(KGrHqZ,!lIE69zTLnJtBOv3cejveQ~~60_35.JPG 5881.jpg bandai_shf_cure_white01.jpg cms_cure_white05.jpg 8267139_orig.jpg Imageggyujbg.jpg 49233.jpg 013 - Copy (4).jpg Maxheart.key5.png Image Song Navigation Category:Magical Girls Category:Anime Heroes Category:Genius Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Manga Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Elementals Category:Famous Category:Wealthy Category:Parents Category:Female Category:Nurturer Category:Scapegoat Category:Damsels Category:Movie Heroes Category:Mutated Category:Outright Category:Fighters